The Roots of Nirn
by Zayxoo
Summary: Dragons are terrorizing every nook and cranny of Skyrim, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the land is threatened to be torn asunder by civil war. Things just can't get any worse! Do'raji, a Khajiit Dragonborn, has this unshakable feeling that it is not only the sky and the lands that they should look to for danger... Can he protect his mate and child from the looming disasters?
1. Fated Suffocation

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Fated Suffocation**

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Skyrim, it's characters, or creation. Nor am I affiliated with Bethesda Studios. I merely write my fantasies and original characters within the story it has provided._

* * *

A small child lied on the wooden floor with her feet swinging merrily in the air. The sweet thing was humming a tune that was slightly off-key but jovial nonetheless. Before her were several rolls of paper and pieces of charcoal of all shapes and sizes. The paper she currently had her blackened hands on displayed the images of her and a taller person with what appeared to be ears and a tail. She stopped and shifted her eyes from the paper to the right, her head tilted as though she was listening for something. A muffled whinny drowned out what she swore was a feminine chuckle and words. But that was all the child needed for her to scramble to her feet and hurriedly pick up the scrolls she scribbled on.

**~ * { ^ } * ~**

"Now now, Khi'ræn, no need to give her trouble," the woman chuckled as she patted down her mare's frazzled mane. The black mare merely shook her head in a tired manner. "Then you and this one both. Come; let us undo your tack before you lay down." She gently tugged on the reins and the horse begrudgingly obeyed. This woman was of a rather tall stature, even for someone of her kind. A Khajiit was what she was, a bipedal humanoid with feline features ranging from striped to spotted to calico and everything in between. This one in particular was a Sunthay-raht, a special breed of Khajiiti born under a specific Ja'Kha'Jay, or Lunar Lattice. This Sunthay-raht's markings were silver-blue marble patterns on soot black fur with her eyes an incredible icy blue. Three gold loops rested in her feline ears with the last having a polished saber cat claw tip waving about. Her silver hair was kept in dreadlocks, but only about shoulder length so that it wouldn't get in the way or could easily be grabbed. One too many embarrassing occasions taught her to keep short hair, just in case she lit it on fire again or get it lodged in a broken plank for the umpteenth time. Her legs were double jointed. If she wanted to, she could be able to sneak around in broad daylight and not get caught. Since her center of gravity was in her knees and hips she was able to wander about stealthily. The Khajiit's name was Dar'chaj, an adventurer and blacksmith. However, she was not welcomed in many of the cities and towns of Skyrim. In this strange land of high mountains and unpredictable snowy weather, Khajiiti were considered as nothing more than thieves, crooks, and skooma dealers. A fact that she firmly believed was completely biased. Yes, Khajiiti were naturally stealthy and made excellent thieves. Yes, Khajiiti loved moon sugar and skooma. But when it came to foreign lands, she has seen nothing but cooperation on their part. It made no absolute sense. They allow Bosmer, Dunmer, and even the ever pompous Altmer into their cities, but not Khajiit. "She does not understand this place. Do you, Khi'ræn?" She mused out loud as she took off the last bit of tack from her horse. The animal responded with a snort and laid down in her spot, refusing to move another inch. "She agrees," Dar'chaj chuckled and proceeded to pick up and put away the leather straps and saddle equipment.

"Momma!" An elated voice rang.

"Ah, Masari!" Dar'chaj perked her ears and knelt down with outstretched arms. The child threw herself into the woman's arms with the happiest laugh anyone could've heard. "By Mara's sweet grace, this one has missed her kitten dearly!" She hugged the child with a tight yet gentle embrace. "This one hopes that no troubles have fallen upon her iiliten?" She set the child down to examine her. She was but a child of eight springs. A Cathay, Masari was beautiful with her father's coat and pattern, golden fur spotted with blooming dusky rosettes, and adorned with brightly lit inquisitive pale blue eyes. The child's gold hair was braided down the front, tied with carved wooden bangles so she wouldn't accidentally harm herself with them.

"I'm okay, fado. Where did you go this time? Did you find any dragons? What about a werewolf?" Masari bombarded her mother with questions as she stood.

"Slow your questions, sweet kitten, all will be answered in due time. At least allow your mother a moment of rest," she chuckled. The Khajiit took her child's hand and guided her to their home.

They did not have much, and what little they did have was very precious. Dar'chaj gave everything she had to keep her child fed and clothed and happy with a roof over their heads. It was not easy by any means, but it was a comfortable life. She kept a steady income with being a blacksmith and trading with the local stores as well as pilfering the various ruins and the stray house or two. It did not take too long for her savings to be enough for her to buy a two acre plot near Riverwood and build a home large enough for two beds, a few chests and dressers, a table with some chairs, and hired help to build a forge, a workbench, and a grindstone. A few months after that, she was able to buy her horse, Khi'ræn. So far, there had been no trouble for either her or her daughter. While townsfolk of Riverwood didn't take too kindly to her, they haven't tried to run her off. "Come with this one to the river Masari. We both smell a little ripe," Dar'chaj said as she unpacked her bag of its various treasures and equipment.

Masari wrinkled her nose at the idea. "But Momma, I don't like getting wet..."

"She will hear none of it, little one. Go fetch your dress," Dar'chaj raised an eyebrow at Masari, giving the infamous "I-will-not-be-argued-with" look that mothers were so well known for. The kitten gave a pout of defeat and went to her dresser. Dar'chaj grabbed a bristle brush, a bucket, a couple of large drying rags, and a half-used bar of soap in a pouch of fish netting. When they were both ready, they walked to the direction of the river. They both undressed and, with a bit of coaxing her daughter to follow, dunked themselves into the river. Masari mewled in displeasure and huddled into her shoulders. "It's cold, Momma!" She whined then squealed as her mother dumped a bucket full of water over her shoulders.

"This one knows, but we must give up a few luxuries for our health," Dar'chaj chuckled and proceeded to gently rub her cub's back with the soap. Masari soon stopped her caterwauling and closed her eyes with a satisfied purr. "Dar'chaj saw a dragon earlier when she was riding home."

"You did?!" Masari perked up but didn't turn, not since her mother had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Aye. A mighty beast it was."

"What did it look like?"

Dar'chaj could not help but smile at her daughter. She set down the soap on a rock next to them and proceeded to rapidly scrub the kitten's back with the bristle brush, which earned her a slight hiss in annoyance. "None of the sass," she said sternly. Masari grumbled but didn't say anything. "It's bronze scales glimmered, like the flashing of many swords. Wings that were big enough to swallow whole cypress trees and still have plenty of room for many other things. It's cry similar to that of thunder rolling down the great mountains of Skyrim."

"Was it flying when you saw it?" Masari turned to look at her mother but was promptly held still by a strong hand and a brush to her head.

"That it was," she nodded. "This one, however, did not stick around long enough to see where it was headed. This one had to head home after all." She brought Masari backwards into the water and began to wash her off.

"Do you think Papa would've liked to see it?"

"She is certain jebnurr would've very much loved to see it with you."

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

Dar'chaj flinched at both the flood of memories and at the sad tone in Masari's voice. "Oh, sweet kitten..." She whispered as Masari closed her eyes and scrunched her face. With an exhausted sigh, she carefully pulled her child into her arms and sat down on the bank with Masari in her lap and her head in her shoulder. The little kitten's body shook from the effort not to cry. Dar'chaj gently rubbed her back. "We will see your father again, this one is certain of this. He is not lost to us."

"I hope not... I miss him..." Masari sniffled.

"She does too, sweet kitten. She does too."

Sensing that now would be a good time to head back home, she set Masari down and handed her a rag, knowing that she was now old enough to dry herself off. Dar'chaj stood and quickly scrubbed any loose dirt out of her fur before grabbing the bucket and the soap and drying herself off as well. After throwing on her leather armor, she knelt down and helped the strangling Masari untangle herself into her dress.

"Anything you wish for dinner, iiliten?"

"I want meat!" She piped up, seeming to brighten at the idea of dinner.

"Heh, alright, this one will see what she can do," she smiled and picked up their supplies and held her child's hand with tender care. "You are going to have to eat more than meat, you do know this, right?"

"I know!" Masari giggled as she walked alongside her mother.

Upon arriving their home, Masari rushed in and pulled out the scrolls she had been drawing in. "Look Momma!" She proudly presented them to Dar'chaj as she pulled out her bow and arrows. She smiled as she took the childish drawings to examine them. "Masari, these are beautiful. Inroht var sri jabi, ja'khajiit." Dar'chaj said with a proud smile as she placed each scroll carefully in a knapsack hooked above her bed. They were messy pictures from the messy hands of a kitten, but to her they were worth more than all the gold in the world. Drawings that her child put time and dedication into. "Alright, illiten, this one will be back. Get the fire going, yes?" Dar'chaj hoisted her bow and arrows onto her back and slung a large empty sack over her shoulder. "Be good."

"I always am, fado," Masari giggled and hugged her mother as they rubbed cheeks.

"There's a good girl." Dar'chaj purred and walked out the house, taking Khi'ræn with her. The woods surrounding them were abundant with game and herbs of all sorts. It would not take long for her to find a few rabbits or pheasants. More than likely, her daughter wanted the sweet meat from elk. She didn't blame her, venison was absolutely delicious and she needed their pelts for extra blankets and leather. However, the harts in these lands were hardy and strong, posing quite a problem. Unless she managed to get an arrow straight into their skulls, there was no way that she'd be able to kill these gigantic creatures. She pulled out her bow and hunched low to the ground. Khi'raen snorted and walked off in a random direction. The Khajiit didn't mind, she knew that the horse would return once she whistled for her. Her ears twitched this way and that, trying to hear for a telltale snap of a twig or crunching of leaves.

_*snap*_

Dar'chaj quickly notched an arrow and aimed in the direction the sound came from, letting it fly. There was a nigh pitched bellowing shriek and then a heavy thud. But she couldn't stop there. The noise alerted all of the local prey and the woods were suddenly alive. One by one, arrows began to fly left and right. None too many, she couldn't afford to waste any more than what was necessary. But when she finished, she had counted four more thuds. Dar'chaj sighed. She lost two arrows. Grumbling, she slung her bow across her torso and began to collect her three rabbits and pheasant. "Khi'ræn!" She yelled, giving two loud whistles after calling out. It did not take long before she heard the hoof falls of her mare. They went to the carcass of the fairly small deer and Dar'chaj smirked. "Good, this one won't have to clean as much. Siicho, Khi'ræn," she clicked her teeth and the horse obeyed, laying down for her master. With a bit of effort, she managed to pull the dead animal over the back of her horse. Coaxing her gently, she stood Khi'ræn onto her feet and lead her home.

It was nothing like her real home. Dar'chaj ached for the sun kissed buildings of Riverhold. She yearned to feel the warm sands of Elsweyr. But when the Aldmeri Dominion became more of a nuisance and less of an ally, her husband took her and their child across the border into Cyrodiil and tried to make it into Skyrim. He didn't make it. That was years ago. She sighed and stopped, gazing up to the sky. He was the idealist of the two. It would irk her sometimes, but she ignored his ravings. What wouldn't she give to hear his silly ramblings again... Khi'ræn nudged her owner's arm and rested her head on her shoulder. Dar'chaj chuckled and leaned her cheek against her horse. "You're such a sweet thing, Khi'ræn. If only you were there though. Perhaps we wouldn't be in such a rut." She patted the mare's thick neck and continued on. She had long ago given up the thought of being reunited with him. While it'd be a dream come true, Dar'chaj had no time to dwell in the past. Her only option was to move forward. If not for her sake, then for Masari's.

The pair got back to the house and as she slid the deer from Khi'ræn's back, the equestrian creature lifted her head nervously. Her ears were erect and pointed towards the direction that she was facing in. Dar'chaj noticed this and dropped the bag of prey and fowl and the hart. In a fluid motion, she drew her bow and notched an arrow. "Who's there?!" She hissed. It was only mid-evening, but the brush made it a bit difficult to distinguish figures at times. A Nord woman, a native to Skyrim, clad in steel and furs came forward with a frantic expression and a bay gelding with a limp figure on his back. "Please, help him! Help the Thane!"

"Momma, what's going on?" Masari came out to help her mother but hung back by the door when she saw the Nordic person.

"Kon, iiliten." Dar'chaj growled warningly to her daughter, keeping an arrow fixed on the intruder. The small child rushed back into the house and peered out of a window, protected by glass. "Get this 'Thane' off the horse and lean them against the house. But do not think that this one will not let this arrow fly if you try anything with her."

The woman nodded and did what the Khajiit asked of her. She was about to back away when she hissed again. So she stayed. That's when Dar'chaj glanced over at the unconscious body.

"Mara's sweet grace, Do'raji!"

Dar'chaj rushed forward, the possibility of danger all but fleeing her mind as she knelt down to the unconscious figure's side. It was a male Khajiit, tall and muscular with a coat of glimmering golden bronze and vibrant cinnamon rosettes surrounded by black outlines. He was a Cathay-raht. To other races, he was a "jaguar man", and for good reason. Whereas she was half a head taller than the average human woman, he was almost three heads taller than the average Nord man. His head was not that of hers or of a human's- it was that of a jaguar's. Down to the small eyes, low muzzle, and round ears. The rest of his body though was almost exactly like that of a human, save for the fur and tail. His arms were lined with muscles thick enough to crush rocks the size of his torso. His legs covered with iron threaded thighs and brick calfs. In short, he was the epitome of a brick house.

"Shurh, ahnaro! Do'raji! Shurh!" Dar'chaj cried as she framed her hands around his face. Her knees began to sink into the ground. It was the metallic scent that hit her worst. She hissed in defiance and began frantically patting down what little she could touch. There were cuts in all of the exposed regions where his armor did not cover.

"You...know him?" Dar'chaj glared up at the woman and pulled the male Khajiit closer to her. "What happened to him, why is he like this?"

"We were exploring one of the caves near here when we were ambushed by Falmer," the woman explained then looked back at the Khajiit. "Can you help him?"

"This one would rather die than lose him again! Help her," Dar'chaj snapped and slipped his arm over her shoulders as she began to pick him up by his rib cage. She almost dropped him due to the slick blood when the Nordic woman quickly assumed her position by his side. "Masari!"

"Yes, Mo- Ahnurr!" Masari cried out when she stepped outside and saw who her mother was supporting. Her fur bristled in fear. Her eyes held only slight recognition, but all doubts fled when she realized that her mother was frantic over someone who should've been a trespasser. "Ahnurr!"

"Masari! Da'khe!" The little kitten nodded and rushed back into the house, holding the door open as the two women struggled the third in. As soon as they entered, Masari closed the door and rummaged around the household trying to find their fresh water. Dar'chaj lead them to her bed and they gently lied him down, taking off his steel armor and leaving him in only his leather breeches and budi. But she did not give pause. Shoving the Nord away she ripped off his shirt into thin shreds and reached up into the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out several potions of healing and dressings salves. "Naba var dar jabo, jekosiit!" Dar'chaj growled as she used the shreds to quickly dab off the blood. After that, she applied the salves without frugality.

"Momma..." Masari come forward with a glass jar filled with fresh water. Her eyes were wide, not only from the sight of the male Khajiit but also at what her mother let slip from her mouth. It confused her, since she had never heard that word before.

"Thank you." She took it and poured a potion into the container. Carefully, she lifted Do'raji's head to press the container to his lips. "This one apologizes to you," Dar'chaj said suddenly to the Nord. "But she does not wish to lose him. Tell her, how did this happen?"

"He was fighting too many," she said chewing the inside of her cheek. "I told him to run but... He thought he could take them all on."

"This one understands. He most likely thought to bring more honor to his name by fighting creatures of another land. Fusozayiit..." Dar'chaj sighed in irritation. "He should have listened to reason." The man in question had managed to swallow a third of the mixture before she pulled it away and set it down on a chest next to them. "What is her guest's name?"

"My name is Lydia. Do'raji is Thane of Whiterun and I am his Housecarl." The Nordic woman nodded. "And you are?"

"This one is Dar'chaj and this is our kitten, Masari," Dar'chaj blinked. "Do'raji is this one's mate."

"Dar'chaj and Masari? He spoke of the two of you often and fondly," Lydia said in surprise, but began to hesitate. "Although this may pose a problem..."

"Why is that?"

"Khajiit are not allowed within city walls."

Dar'chaj raised an eyebrow. "She knows this, but she does not know what a Thane of Whiterun is."

Lydia shifted her feet, as though to remind herself that these "cats" were foreigners and did not know much of Skyrim's customs. 'Do'raji was like that once,' she thought. "Thanes are people recognized by a Jarl as upholders of peace of his or her Hold. Usually by helping make the people's lives better are they appointed. Or, like in Thane Do'raji's case, under special circumstances." She explained.

"But he is Khajiit." Dar'chaj growled suspiciously.

"Err..."

"This Nord has said that Khajiiti are not allowed within cities. And yet Do'raji is the sole exception? This one knows that he is a very honorable Khajiit, perhaps even by the standards of your people, but she also knows that honor alone is not what causes a single person rise above the rest. Were that the case, this one is certain that nearly all of your people would be Thanes."

Lydia ducked her head under the fiery glare of the female cat. Maybe she wouldn't be quite as ecstatic as she had originally thought about her mate's innate ability. As to why though, she could not understand. "Well, yes, you have a point. But it's because of him that most people are having a better opinion of your kind! He brings honor to your people."

"You will have to pardon her, but this one still has yet to see why," Dar'chaj snapped harshly. There was a tug on her arm and she looked down to see her daughter staring up at her with wide eyes full of fear and confusion. With a sigh, she rubbed her temple. "Forgive Dar'chaj, she is on edge. Masari, take Khi'ræn and get us more water."

"What will you do, Momma?"

"Dar'chaj will get dinner started..." She stood and left the house with Masari on her heels. Khi'ræn was still standing where she was left previous, if now more than a little nervous. The mare watched her owner with trepidation. "Do not take long, iiliten."

"Yes Momma," Masari nodded as she picked up a bucket. Calling to the horse, she hurried down to the river. Khi'ræn trotted after her when Dar'chaj shooed her off. Picking up the bag she had previously dropped in a haphazard way, she went over to her workbench and pulled out a bear pelt. Dar'chaj laid out her kill, taking extra care when skinning the rabbits and plucking the tail feathers of the quail. They weren't worth much, but it was still something to help put food on the table. After cutting the kills into sizable pieces, she grabbed the ankles of the hart and moved them away from its belly. Now was the more difficult part. Skinning and bleeding it. By now Masari had walked back with her bucket full of water, Khi'ræn right by her side. "Thank you, Masari..." Dar'chaj grunted as she knelt and dragged her dagger from the deer's sternum to its groin.

"Momma...are you alright?" Masari asked timidly. Dar'chaj paused as she began to cut away at the connective tissue under the skin. "This one is alright, iiliten. She is just...pensive."

"What does pensive mean?"

"It is a word that means deep in thought, or thinking a lot," she explained with a slight smile.

"Well... What are you thinking about?" Masari pressed.

Dar'chaj leaned back onto the balls of her feet at that, her forearms resting on her knees. "About what happened to your father. This one finds it odd."

"You don't like it that he's back?"

"Oh no, she very much loves that he is brought back to us, it's just..." She turned to look back at the house, her ears swiveling in random directions. Her tail was not much better. Dar'chaj shook her head before turning back to Masari, "No, it's nothing. Pay no heed to this one. Go inside, little kitten. She'll be there shortly."

Masari nodded and carefully brought the bucket with her into the house. Dar'chaj watched her for a few more moments before going back to butchering the deer. It did not take long for her to shed its skin and carve out the tenderest parts of its anatomy. She sliced the tougher parts into strips and placed them in a barrel, covering them with a generous layer of salt. After collecting the meat, she walked into their home and set them down in a spare bucket. Dar'chaj quickly scrubbed the blood and grime out of her fur and from under her nails. "She is correct in assuming that you shall stay for dinner?"

"If you are offering, then yes," Lydia nodded.

"Good. It is not often we receive guests. Perhaps Masari can hear another's voice instead of this one," Dar'chaj chuckled as shed out her of leather armor and into a white dress that came off the shoulders with a maroon apron protecting its front. She pulled out several herbs, spices, some potatoes and carrots from one of the chests, including a small pouch of Moon Sugar. But she paused and looked back at the still sleeping figure of Do'raji. At least he seemed to be breathing a bit better. Masari looked at her quizzically. "Momma?"

"Sorry kitten, she was just thinking." She turned back and began to make venison stew with roasted rabbit and quail on the side.

Lydia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt out of place, but that was a no brainer as to why. "So tell me, Dar'chaj," she called out. "How did you and Do'raji meet?"

"Under the oddest of circumstances," Dar'chaj chuckled. "This one loves to run along the tops of sands dunes without any sort of footwear."

"Sand dunes? Without...shoes?" Lydia gawked.

"Yes. You'd be very surprised at how dune running barefoot can help with gaining stamina and endurance. However, this one chose a rather unlucky day to go dune running when she met Do'raji. The winds were blowing the wrong way that day. Do'raji just so happened to be accompanying the caravan that this one met."

"What was he doing there? Was he a mercenary?" Lydia asked and shot a questioning look at Masari when she began to giggle.

"Tch, Dar'chaj would not have touched him were he a jihatt- a sellsword. Not even as a jihatt'ra!" Dar'chaj clicked her teeth in disapproval.

"Sorry, but then what was he doing with a caravan?" Lydia asked carefully.

"He had an errand in the next city, but the Mo-jo'khaj were especially active that day. Sadly, this one was foolish and did not heed her kins' warnings. The Mo-jo'khaj did not attack us, but instead the gods decided to prank us, for as soon as this one stopped to speak to Do'raji for directions, the sand parted beneath the caravan and we all fell into one of the ruins that dot Elsweyr's vast desert. Needless to say, we all became very aquatinted with one another by the time we got out."

Lydia chuckled. Dar'chaj tapped her spoon against the edge of the metal bowl, setting it down across the lip. She left it to simmer for a bit and went over to her resting mate. A tender hand rested on his forehead. He felt warm to the touch. She felt the insides of his ears and growled in concern. Masari grabbed a rag from the table and went over to the bucket she had previously filled, dunking the cloth into its cold waters and ringing the access out of it before handing it to her mother. "Oh, thank you," Dar'chaj smiled at her. She laid the cloth across his throat. There was a pitiful chuff from the male Khajiit in response, but he still did not wake up. She noticed that the salve on his wounds were beginning to dry off. She applied what was left of the salve while rummaging around for the bandages. "Can you help?" Dar'chaj asked Lydia when she got them. The Nord nodded and pulled Do'raji's shoulders forward to give Dar'chaj some room. It did not take long for her to wrap his wounds. "Thank you," she purred and went back to the stew. It was ready. "Masari, can you set the table?"

Masari grabbed the bowls and spoons, as well some plates. Dar'chaj took the plates first and gave each equal helpings of rabbit and quail, each shred of meat thoroughly cooked with the Moon Sugar caramelized on the top. She gave the plates back before taking the bowls and filling them with the venison stew, making sure to give Masari's bowl extra vegetables. Lydia licked her lips, suddenly realizing that she was hungry. Dar'chaj placed a lid on the pot before turning to join the table. "Masari, would you like to pray?" She asked but shot a warning glance over at Lydia. Fortunately, Masari didn't see it. The kitten clasped her hands together, touching her thumbs to her forehead as she bowed her head, and recited over the evening prayer she had heard her mother chant so many times before. Dar'chaj closed her eyes and brought her hands together as well, touching her lips with her fingers to symbolize that she was a listener of the prayer. Lydia, however, remained impassive.

**_"Khajiit give praise to Alkosh, for keeping our lives in order._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Azurah, for allowing us to roam the sands._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Ja'khajiit, for retaining self-control and keeping destruction away in our time of need._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Ja'Kha'Jay, for allowing the moons to touch our fur._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Khenthari, for keeping favorable winds against our backs._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Mara, for her and our mothers' love._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Riddle'thar, for his Sugar and for keeping Jode, Jone, and Lorkhaj in the sky for all to witness._**

**_Khajiit give praise to S'rendarr, for allowing his mercy to touch our lives._**

**_Khajiit give praise to Nirni, for allowing us to walk on her skin..."_**

Masari cracked an eye open to look at her father before resuming her prayer.

**_"This one gives praise to S'rendarr, for listening to her and bringing her father to her._**

**_Var var var."_**

Masari clapped her hands with each "var" that was spoken, signifying the prayer's closure. Dar'chaj whispered the closing words and mimicked Masari's actions. She straightened and nodded to Lydia, who kept a straight face. "Thank you for the food, my friend," she bowed her head and proceeded to eat. Only after Lydia took the first bite did Masari and Dar'chaj eat. Lydia subtly quirked an eyebrow when she tasted the stew. It was sweet compared to other stews she had tasted before, but she knew that it was no different than from everything else. She looked up and noticed that the two Khajiit were eating at the same pace that she was; in small bites. Lydia blinked. Were they not hungry? She ate a little faster, and they did as well. How odd. Masari broke, however, and began to devour the food in front of her. Lydia smirked, but Dar'chaj stared at her daughter with a disapproving look. "Masari!" She growled. Masari paused as she was about to eat the last bite of dinner and quickly dropped it back onto her plate, sinking into her shoulders with her ears flat against her skull in embarrassment. With a sigh, Dar'chaj waved it off. "Finish, then go feed Khi'ræn." Masari popped the last piece into her mouth and hopped out of her chair. "Thank you for dinner, fado." She rushed out of the house to feed the horse. Dar'chaj grumbled, "Forgive her, she has apparently forgotten her manners."

"No need, it's always cute to see a kid eat like that," Lydia smiled and drank the rest of the broth in her bowl. "Dinner was good."

Dar'chaj smiled. "There is more, if you wish?"

"No, I've had plenty. I need to head back to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what has happened," Lydia stood and held out a hand to Dar'chaj. "It was an honor to meet you." The Khajiit smiled and took her hand. "May fortune smile upon your travels."

Masari came in just as Lydia was leaving. "Are you coming back?" She asked innocently. Lydia smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be back."

The Nord woman left and Masari began to get ready for bed. Dar'chaj scrubbed down the table and set the dishes into the bucket of water. "Have you had your fill, Masari?" She asked when the little gold kitten plopped down on her bed and pulled out "King Olaf One-Eye" to read. "Yes, Momma." After a moment, Masari hopped off her bed and went over to the bed that her father was currently resting in. Dar'chaj watched her settle down beside him and open her book to read aloud to him. Of course, she didn't tell her not to. The child had not seen her father for half of her life. Who was she to tell her no? The Khajiit finished her final chores and pull off her apron. "Masari," she said softly. Masari stopped reading with a pout. "It's time for bed."

"Yes, Momma... Goodnight Papa," she whispered and nuzzled his cheek. "Goodnight Momma."

"Goodnight, little darling. Riddle'thar grant you sweet dreams," Dar'chaj knelt to Masari and pulled her into a tender hug. They nuzzled noses before they broke away. She quietly pulled up a chair next to Do'raji's bedside. Her fingers slipped into his large paw of a hand. When they married, many were confused by their behavior towards each other. Even after years of knowing each other, he could still make her giggle like a kitten. And she could make him relax after a hard day's work. Practically everyone else that they knew often began to dislike their mates and the female would spend all her time pampering her child while the male would just work. Some of them would completely disregard having one mate and have many, bearing many children. But Dar'chaj and Do'raji were not like that. They both spent time with each other and took turns each day with their kitten. They loved each other. When Do'raji took an arrow during a bandit attack that threw him over a cliff and into a river, Dar'chaj was beside herself with dismay. For days she ran up and down that river, calling for him over and over again. But she could not find his body. That was when they were in Cyrodiil traveling north to get to Skyrim. She could not stay long, however, for she was out in the open and had a hungry child. She had no choice but to move on. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek as she gazed upon his golden face. "Dar'chaj had forgotten what your scent was like..." She purred softly as she brought his hand up to her face, turning it so his palm held her cheek. "She wishes you would speak though... Remind her of your voice..." Dar'chaj scooted onto the bed and rested her head on his sternum, listening to his heart as she curled his arm around her head and neck. She placed a hand on his forearm with the other on his elbow. "Goodnight, ahnaro..." Her pale eyes closed, her breath becoming one with his heartbeat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First chapter is up! Now, I want to let everyone know that Ta'agra'iss (the language that the Khajiit use) is not complete by any means, but a ton of Elder Scroll fans are working on it as much as they can. Congratulations to those and all that they have so far accomplished in regards to this intricate language. The Ta'agra dictionary that I am using currently is a lacking quite a bit of luster and kinda out dated, so if you guys could help out and send words my way that you'd think I might be able to use, I would so appreciate it~ See you next chapter!

**Ta'agra'iss words and meanings**

**Iiliten – **girl

**Fado –** mother

**Jebnurr –** roughly meaning "your father".

**"Inroht var sri jabi, ja'khajiit." –** "I [will] take your treasure(sugar), kitten."

**Siicho –** sit

**Kon** – go

**Shurh –** roughly meaning "be brave".

**Ahnaro –** my husband

**Ahnurr –** my father

**Da'khe -** water

**"Naba var dar jado, jekosiit!" –** "You will not die, rutter/fucker!"

**Fusozayiit – **One who is foolish; irresponsible person

**Jihatt – **sellsword/bandit/mercenary (negative connotation)

**Jihatt'ra –** Honorable sellsword/bandit/mercenary (negative connotation)

**Mo-jo'khaj –** Dark Spirits of the Desert. Ghosts and wisps that are believed to be wanderers who have lost their way along the vast stretches of Elswyres deserts. They are also thought to be those who died in the ruins beneath these said deserts.

**Khajiit Lore notes**

**Ja'Kha'Jay:** The Ja'Kha'Jay is the Khajiit phrase for "phases of the moon". Khajiiti depend on the moons Massar and Secunda to determine what breed they will become.

**Sunthay-raht:** A subspecies of Khajiit that are typically human-like with their facial features but retain high-propped ears, a thick tail, coarse fur, and digitigrade legs. Are usually the size of the average Man, sometimes a little smaller. They were the most common breed in Morrowind before the Red Mountain errupted.

**Cathay:** A subspeices of Khajiit that are smaller than their Cathay-raht brethren, their faces are more feline than human, but they have the bodies of Men and plantigrade legs. Their eyes are typically smaller than the other breeds. They are the most breed in Cyrodiil and Skyrim.

**Mara: **The Khajiiti goddess of love and motherhood. In Khajiiti culture, a mother's love is far more important to a child than a father's acceptance (due to Mara), so it is not unusual for a female Khajiit to have many kittens but no mate to help take care of them. It is considered extremely curious (but not frowned upon) when the mated pair stay together to raise the kitten.

**Cathay-raht: **A subspecies of Khajiit that are giants compared to other kinds of Khajiit. On average, they are two heads taller than Altmer, who stand one head taller than the Nords. While they are not the tallest of the Khajiiti, they are considered the strongest since they have opposable thumbs and the ability to freely use their arms. A very rare breed of Khajiit, it is rumored that they literally just giant Men with cat heads, the most common attribute being that of a jaguar.

**"The Evening Prayer": **This prayer contains the gods that are said to influence a Khajiit's daily life. It allows those who speak and hear the prayer to give thanks to these gods for allowing them to live another day before the day ends. Typically said before bed, it is considered polite to say the prayer when company stays for dinner.


	2. Destiny's Humor

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Destiny's Humor**

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape of form own Skyrim, its characters, or its creation. Nor am I affiliated with Bethesda Studios. I merely write my fantasies and original characters within the story it has provided._

* * *

_He was running in through a grassy plain. His heart was racing. Wingbeats threatened to shatter his eardrums. A terrifying scream seemed to shatter the very sky. He was scared, which was odd, since he had killed many dragons before with perfect ease. So what made this time so different? He turned to shout at the creature, but his words were lost to his ears._

_"_**_Iiss Slen Nus_**_!" The dragon cried to him. Its Voice could be heard from any and everywhere, its echo progressively getting louder and louder as it rolled off the mountains nearby in a thunderous wave._

_"_**_Wuld_**_!" Wind wrapped around him in a lover's embrace, granting him the speed of a thrashing hurricane as he dashed forward. His feet didn't even need to touch the ground. There was a crash behind him as the air collided back into itself after he Shouted. The dragon screamed in anger that his Voice had missed its intended target. He stopped to look back at the dragon. He was a good half-mile from where he had been previously. It flew to and around its prey, a tall Khajiit of jaguar skin. He pulled out his battle axe and arched his back with a large intake of breath, his stance becoming that of defense so he would not lose his balance. A woman called out to him from behind. It was familiar, but it was not Lydia, that much was for certain. An arrow shrieked through the air and embedded itself into the dragon's eye. The dragon faltered with an enraged screech as it came crashing down to the earth. "_**_Gaan Nah Haas_**_!" He screamed, his feet breaking the ground beneath them to form small craters from the outburst of energy he had released. The dragon shook its head to rid itself of the agonizing nuisance. When the visible orb of energy came crashing its way to it, it roared in surprise. The Thu'um hit it head on and tendrils of blue, red, and green instantly snaked their way to the Khajiit. He closed his eyes, soaking the energy into his body. When he opened them again, there was a fearless fire burning in them. The Khajiit charged and jumped with his newfound energy, scaling a good twenty heads in the air. His battle axe swung down over his head as he neared his foe. Time seemed to slow down at this point. The Khajiit yelled out his warcry. The dragon spread its clawed wings and gave one last weak cry._

_"__**Dovahkiin**__!"_

It was the scent that hit him first. The lingering scent of home cooking. Do'raji wiggled his nose to widen his nostrils. No, it wasn't his crazy imagination. Then it was the pain in his chest and sides. It hurt, but it was nothing he wasn't already used to. It was the weight on his chest and hands on his arm that confused him. He opened his eyes slowly, a heavy breath leaving his body as he did. A thatch roof...? He blinked. This was not at all Breezehome. A pine thrush sang merrily outside. An ear swiveled in its direction. Was he in a hut in the wilderness? He leaned his head up to look around and what he saw made his eyes widen. There she was, sound asleep and half sitting next to him half lying on his sternum. 'No, I must still be asleep...' He thought to himself. Do'raji carefully slipped his arm down to around her shoulders as he sat up. The movement caused her to adjust her position with a stubborn groan. She pulled her arms under her body and nuzzled her head further into his bosom. She took a deep and satisfied breath, exhaling in a loud purr. Do'raji nearly wept at the simple sight of his wife sleeping in his arms. For how many years had he dreamed of waking up like this once more? But how could he be sure this was real? "Dar'chaj..." He whispered. No response. Only a flick of her ear, her gold bands clinking noisily. "Dar'chaj," he spoke a little louder.

"Nhm..." She grumbled and sleepily opened her eyes. She must have noticed that she was now sitting upright for she quickly pulled away to look at the momentary offender. Those goregeous pale eyes he loved so dearly grew wide and misty. "Do'raji... You're awake..." She placed a trembling hand on his cheek. "Ahnaro." Her voice was heavy with joy and the refusal to cry as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They touched foreheads. "Ahtok," Do'raji whispered back as he gently cradled her waist. Dar'chaj closed her eyes and began to tremble. "No, don't cry, my sweet. Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here, I'm here..." He whispered to her and he pulled her against him as she began to silently sob. "It's alright..." Do'raji rubbed her back as she tightened her hold on him. As though she were afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear. "It's you. S'rendarr's mercy, she has missed you!"

"Momma...?" A quiet voice caught his ears and he looked over to see a little Khajiit child awaken from her slumber. She looked over to where her mother was and it hit him like a Dragon Shout. She was like a breath of fresh air; an image that mixed his and his wife's bodies with his mesmerizing pattern shimmering brightly in the rising sun. The child gave a small gasp and leaped out of bed. "Ahnurr!" She cried out, her arms outstretched for her father. "Sari!" He gave a sound that was half laughter, half sobbing as he leaned over with an arm and scooped her up into his embrace. "Oh, my sweet girls. How I've missed you both!" He cried.

For a good time, the three sat there in a tight family hug. They had been reunited for the first time in five long, hard years. Dar'chaj was the first to break the hug to wipe away her tears with the heels of her wrists. "Do'raji... How did you manage to survive?"

"Then or now?" Do'raji chuckled as he pulled Masari into his lap. "Goodness, my little kitten's practically all grown up." Masari giggled and snuggled into his arms.

"Well, both times! How in the world did you manage to narrowly escape death not once, but now twice! This one is grateful to the gods, but she is stumped!" Dar'chaj inquired.

"Hmm... Oh right! Well, when the bandits attacked us near Bruma, I took an arrow in the shoulder, which threw me off the cliff. After that, I don't quite remember because apparently I landed on my head when I fell. I do remember feeling wet, but that's about it." Do'raji scratched his cheek as he scrunched his face in thought. He really did not remember that much about the events that took place during his black out. "When I woke up, I was in a carriage that was headed to Cheydinhal. According the driver, I was just wandering around aimlessly and decided that I needed help when he saw the large gash in my skull. Said that he would've taken me to Colovjan Highlands, but the Argonians and the Khajiit were quite literally at each other's throats that week. Probably was a good thing he didn't take me there." Do'raji chuckled. "I arrived in Cheydinhal and was taken to a healer there who patched me up. I asked for a quick route into Skyrim and they pointed me towards a road in the mountains. That's when things got really hairy..." He growled and shuddered at some memory.

"What? What happened, ahnaro?" Dar'chaj placed a hand on his arm in comfort. He smiled meekly at her. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ulfric Stormcloak and a company of his warriors were at Dark Water Crossing when I arrived. The Imperialists ambushed them. It normally would not have been that much of an issue if there weren't Thalmor. I was captured under the assumption that I 'was an accomplice of the rebel Stormcloaks and betrayer of the Aldmeri Dominion's trust.'"

"Tch! You're as much a betrayer of their trust as they are to their lust for power," Dar'chaj bristled.

"Exactly what I thought! Although I wasn't given the chance to say anything, since I was given a blow to the head. Again. I woke up two days later near Helgen..." Do'raji trailed off. His arms tensed and he dug his claws into his skin to keep from crushing Masari. "That's when the dragon attacked, wasn't it?" His mate asked softly and flattened her ears when he merely nodded. She thankfully didn't press more about what had happened during then and shot Masari a look when she opened her mouth to ask. "I escaped with one of the more sympathetic Empire soldiers. As much as that dragon would've killed us without a second thought, I would not be here if it didn't attack. We made it to Riverwood for a moment's respite before I was asked to go to the Jarl of Whiterun to send some guards to the village in case the dragon ever attacked them.

"I went, excepting to be able to gain free passage into the city. I was stopped at the gates with drawn swords and complete suspicion. It took nearly an hour for me to convince them to let me into the city, but I was escorted straight to Dragonskeep, the Jarl's stronghold. Jarl Balgruuf was fair, he listened to what I had to say with intent. He thanked me for coming straight to him and allowed me free access to the city in exchange for going to an old ruin and getting a stone tablet for his mage. I did as he asked when another dragon attacked near Whiterun. We managed to kill it, but..." Do'raji's ears tilted slightly as he breathed heavily. Dar'chaj raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"I absorbed the dragon's soul..."

He did not need to say any more than that. Dar'chaj was smart. You ask her what two plus two was and she'd give you four different answers, all of them plausible. Her mouth opened slightly in shock. Do'raji closed his eyes to keep from seeing the resentment in hers. Not at him, he knew that. But at what it meant.

"You cannot be!" Dar'chaj stood. He opened his eyes to gaze at her. Her fur was standing on end with her ears flat against her skull, her face contorted in misery. With a sigh, he set down Masari and stood.

"Ahtok..." He whispered.

"No! This one refuses!" She hissed in fear, her pale eyes wide. Do'raji could not help but sigh at the irony of it. He accepted his fate with open arms, determined to bring honor to his kin and family, while his wife feared for his life. He pulled her into his arms. "She just got you back!" Dar'chaj cried as she struggled against his hold. How odd this was, that the person who felt like a skeever in a cage was the person who wasn't fated to this hell. "She just got you back..." She stopped straining against him and let him hold her close while she wept. Do'raji hated doing this to her. This was not the first time that this happened. When he told her he was planning on taking them all to Skyrim to get away from the Aldmeri Dominion, they fought. It ended up just like this, where she cried in his shoulder while he tried to soothe her. At least this time the kitten didn't have to listen to flung pots and loud insults. "Breathe, Dar'chaj. It's not the end of the world," he whispered to her. "I can protect you this time. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"She believes you, but it is not to her that you must promise..." Dar'chaj whimpered as she pulled away, head bowed with a hand over her eyes as her other arm cradled her rib cage. The Khajiit turned to look at his little one. She was staring at her parents, eyes wide and scared but confused. It was as though all she knew was that she was afraid, but she hadn't even a clue as to why. Do'raji looked around for his armor and found it. He went over to it. Kneeling down, he rummaged through its various pockets. "Sari," he called for her. The little kitten came over to him uncertainly. "Tell me, what do you know of the Dragonborn?"

"Sven sings 'The Dragonborn Comes' over at the Sleeping Giant Inn. I asked him about it at one point and he told me that a Dragonborn is someone who can slay dragons with ease," Masari admitted. In other words, hardly anything.

"What if I told you that I was the Dragonborn?"

"Then I would brag about it to everyone I saw!" Masari's expression seemed to brighten. "Are you?"

Do'raji gave a chuff as he took her tiny hands into his and placed something round into them. He gave a little sigh as he racked his brain for the words to tell her. "I promise to you, ahziss ja'khajiit, that I will stay by your side. I know that I have not been here, and for that I am sorry. Had I had known..." He blinked as he exhaled. Now he was getting off track. "Well, I'd have been here sooner. But now that I am, I will never leave you again. The both of you, for that matter. For I am the Dragonborn. Of all the people who need me, my family needs me the most. These," he pulled away his hands to reveal two ivory bangles, each in the shape of a dragon curling around and biting its own tail. The symbol of forever. "These I carved from the horns of the first dragon I slew. I want you to have them. It would give me such pride." Do'raji watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across her features as she looked at the intricate accessories. Finally, she glanced up with a wide smile and hugged her father. "Thank you, Papa! They're pretty! I-" Her face fell, however, when she remembered the current bangles in her hair. "I don't know which ones I should wear... Momma made me these as well..." She mused, tugging at the wooden rings in her braids.

"Wear the ones that your father gave you, Masari. It would be a shame not to display them for all to see," Dar'chaj stepped forward and knelt down next to them, gingerly taking the ivory bands. "Heh, she is jealous! Your father gave you such beautiful pieces of art," she smiled and pulled out the etched wood from Masari's hair. Taking the long tied off ends, she wrapped them twice around the middle of the dragons and took a string of twine to wrap around the golden locks and some of the ivory to keep them from falling out. "There you go." Masari smiled and hugged the both of them. "Thank you! What about Momma's present?"

"This one doesn't-"

"I have a present for your mother as well." He interjected and received a surprised look from her. "I know what you're going to say, Dar'chaj. And yes, I do need to give you something. It's the least I could do after all that I've put you through. So no arguing," he chuckled as he shot her down quickly. Dar'chaj opened her mouth and then shut it with a grumble, accepting her defeat. Do'raji went back to his armor and took out the furs from it. Standing, he showed his gift to his wife. She slowly stood, amazed out how beautiful it was. "This is my boon from one of the Dro-M'athra, Hircine. He had called me to one of his Wild Hunts and granted me this as my prize. Savior's Hide, he called it. I remembered how much you enjoyed Wild Hunts and the feel of furs, so I had been saving this for you." The boon was of brown, luxurious fur that felt too silky to have been from some wild animal. Across where the abdomen would be was a metal band of a wolf's head. Lining the inside was a chain link tunic. Adorning the shoulders and collarbone was a collar of various large fangs and feathers. Dar'chaj hesitantly took the boon and ran a hand over the fur. "Will he be angry if you give it to this one?"

"Ahtok, you are me as much as I am you. We are one of the same coin, only with different faces. Whatever boon I am granted, extends to you," Do'raji smiled confidently to her. "I am certain that it will need to be adjusted to fit you, but...do you want it?"

"Oh, you should know her answer! She thanks you so much!" She purred and nuzzled his cheek. Do'raji purred as well and hugged her, returning the nuzzle affectionately. "Ewwww," Masari commented. "Stop kissing! It's gross!" The both of them rested their foreheads together as they laughed. "Alright, that's enough for one day," Do'raji pulled away.

"Let her see how much this needs to be adjusted before we do anything." She drew the Savior's Hide close to her and turned to walk out.

"Also, what happened to my budi?"

"Uh...she had to rip it apart to help clean the blood from your wounds..." Dar'chaj chuckled nervously.

"Eh, I guess that's okay... A shame though, I liked it," Do'raji pouted.

"Dar'chaj will make you another one when she comes across the materials. She promises."

Do'raji waved her off as though it wasn't that big of a deal. She ducked outside and he pulled off his bandages. Masari sat there and watched him. "Your cuts are better!" She gaped. It was true, his wounds were all fresh pink scars lining down his sides. "You're right! I guess having you around helped with that," he smiled at his daughter who giggled. He pulled on his steel armor with minor difficulty. It wasn't putting it on as much as it was the metal rubbing against his freshly healed wounds. Outside, he could hear a hammer pounding metal. Well that was new! When did she start to do metalwork? Masari jumped to her feet and followed him as he walked outside. "Hey, that other horse is still here. Why is it here?" She commented, pointing at the gelding. "Who, Mijah? He's my horse."

"Yeah, but there was this lady named Lydia who came and brought you to us! Said something about Thanes and Carls. It was confusing," Masari said with an ear twitch. Ah. That would explain how he got here in the first place. "She was someone who followed me around, making sure that I stayed out of trouble."

"So like a friend?"

"Sort of? At any rates, she doesn't like horses, so she usually walks. She's in Whiterun by now, don't worry," he shrugged. "Speaking of Whiterun..." He looked over at Dar'chaj who was now wearing his gift. Do'raji had to swallow a growl of content at the sight. The furred armor fit her body perfectly after she trimmed the iron casing for her short waist, caressing each curve while still allowing her room to move around. The collar of fangs and feathers curled around her neck and draped elegantly behind her. It hung to her knees, but there were slits in the sides to keep her legs from being restricted. She noticed Do'raji staring at her and smiled as she turned to him. "I see you like it! It looks lovely on you," he coughed.

"She likes the feel of it. She thanks you."

"Uh..." Do'raji shuffled his feet and coughed into a closed fist. Dar'chaj chuckled and brushed by him with a lingering palm. He had to close his eyes. 'Gods, she will be the death of me!' He thought pleasantly with a sigh. "Dar'chaj, I was wondering if the two of you would like to live with me in Whiterun? We won't be there very often, but it is still a place to put our roots down. As a family."

"She doesn't see why not. This one is tired of not being able to hear the hustle and bustle of other lives. Do not get her wrong, she loves the forest, but..." She sighed. "Well, she misses being reminded of Riverhold, even if the sands here are cold to her feet and the air bitter to her fur. Masari? What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Masari looked up from staring at the gifts her father gave her, completely oblivious to the conversation that was being held. Do'raji chuckled. "Would you like to live with me in Whiterun? There are others around your age whom you'll be able to play with." Masari smiled and nodded vigorously. "Then it's settled. When can we leave?" He turned to Dar'chaj, who had already strapped on leather bracers and fur boots and was getting her old bow and quiver. She grabbed his battle axe, Va Dar as he called it, and managed to hoist it up to him. "As soon as we can pack up our things. Masari, help her with packing. You too, ahnaro."

It did not take long for them to pack up their home. Do'raji was very surprised. He had expected Dar'chaj to have more things. But everything that seemed excessive she had been saving up to sell. Other than that, they had barely a thing. The family outfitted the horses with saddle bags and knapsacks, with Mijah being the one to carry the sellable items. Perhaps a couple of hours, three tops, and they were done. Masari wanted to ride on Khi'ræn, so she sat with her mother. And on the road they went. They were quiet for the most part until Dar'chaj spoke up.

"You know, you still haven't told this one about your recent venture to Riddle'thar's domain."

Do'raji grumbled at his horse, who was busy trying to eat the mountain flowers along the path. "Mijah! Damn horse, will you stop eating for once?!" He growled as he spurred the beast. Mijah whinnied and began to rear back, but Do'raji pulled down on the reins to pull the gelding's nose into his chest. He promptly slammed his hooves back down. An irritated nicker came from the horse. "Now maybe you'll listen..." The Khajiit grumbled before steering the horse back over to his family. "Now, what did you say?"

"She asked how you survived your last encounter with death." She chuckled.

"Right, this last time. Well, if Lydia was the one who brought me to you, she would've mentioned something about being ambushed by some Falmer?"

"Yes? Was there something more to it?"

"Much more," he sighed, pulling out an apple from his bag and chomping into it's thick skin. "Typically, Falmer hunt in pairs or groups of three. And they stick to the roads where they know travelers will be."

"You encountered more...no wonder you had so many wounds," Dar'chaj clicked her teeth. "How many?"

"A good nine or ten. Maybe more." He could hear her take a sharp intake of breath. Falmer were ugly creatures who stuck to caves and underground caverns. Supposedly they were once Mer; Snow Elves being their species name. Do'raji could not see how they were the once beautiful Snow Mer. Other than their ears, that is. "Maybe it was just a surprisingly large hunting party?" Dar'chaj blinked.

He shook his head. "There were females. But they weren't hunting or gathering. All of them were in battle gear. And I had killed off what I think were a couple of Falmer scouts not too long before I encountered that group."

"Falmer...scouts? How is such a thing possible? They are blind, are they not?"

"They are which is why I am really confused."

"You and this one both... How do you know that they were scouts?"

"This really bad feeling in my gut. There was no way to tell visually or by anything on their corpses, but I can't shake this feeling that I have..."

"Surely you are not suggesting that they might be preparing for an invasion? That would be...improbable..." Dar'chaj trailed off and quickly ushered her horse into a fast trot. "We must hurry then."

Do'raji spurred his horse again for them to rush forward. He could not afford for things to mess up. Not now. Not when his family was most certainly at stake. He needed them at a place he knew for a fact that they would be safe. Especially since he had a dream. A vision really. Do'raji noticed that as time passed, the more and more he killed dragons...the more vivid his dreams became. At first, they were just dreams of Alduin and how he was going to kill it. But now... Now when he dreamed, he was actually peering into the future to the battle that would insue. They never told him when they would take place, only that it would happen. Sometimes exactly the way he dreamed it and others only partially. He would have to see how this next time would go. Do'raji looked towards his two girls and saw two tiny hands wrapped tightly around her mother, those little paws clenching into the furs of Dar'chaj's armor. Masari was scared. The sight began to rile him up. He stayed watchful for anything to happen.

It was past midday by now. The horses were starting to tire. They dismounted and lead them to a nearby stream. A couple of mubcrabs tried to scare them off, but Dar'chaj made short work of them. Do'raji sat on a rock and chuckled as he watched Masari cautiously shuffle close to the mudcrabs and poke them with a stick. "I never liked these things; they smell funny."

"They make for a good snack though," Dar'chaj smiled as she pulled out a dagger and cut off the legs.

"You're going to eat them like that?!" Masari gasped with disgust. Her mother shrugged and placed most of them in the sack that kept all their meats, her teeth sunk into the hide of the last leg. "Momma, ew! No, don't eat-agh!" She hid her face in her hands as Dar'chaj crunched the hard exoskeleton of the leg with her jaws and spat out the bits of shell before breaking it in half and sucking out the meat. Do'raji could not help but laugh at the scene. "Alright you two, enough of the drama," he chuckled. "We might want to get going if we expect to get to Whiterun before dusk."

"But we can see it just fine as it is!" Masari argued.

"It's still a long ways off, little kitten. Just because we can see it doesn't mean that it is close. You can see the mountains, but do you think that you'll be able to walk over a few steps and touch them?" He pointed out.

"Well, no..." She trailed off.

"Then she will hear no more arguing from you, iiliten. Jebnurr is right, we must be off. Come." Dar'chaj beckoned and quickly mounted Khi'ræn, who snorted and pawed at the ground. Do'raji picked up the grumbling kitten and handed her to her mother. He got up on Mijah and clicked his tongue, signaling for him to canter. "Ehkoh, Khi'ræn," Dar'chaj spoke.

Perhaps another hour of riding took them to outside of the gates of Whiterun. There, they found a small group of Khajiit that were setting up their tents. "Ah! Ri'saad, my friend!" Do'raji laughed as he hopped off his horse and approached the elderly Khajiit with an extended hand.

"Dovahkiin! Khajiit is glad to see you well and unharmed," Ri'saad turned and clasped Do'raji's forearm with a firm, welcoming grip and patted his other shoulder. Do'raji mimicked the action. "We see you bring company. May I inquire whom?"

"Ahnak va Dar'chaj, Dro-Khajiit," Dar'chaj replied as she dismounted and approached with her head bowed in a respectful manner.

"Nukoh, ja'khajiit." Ri'saad gave her a wise smile, but his voice was full of surprise. Ri'saad looked no different from other "cats" to any human or mer, but to others of his kind they knew just by looking at his face and seeing his eyes that he knew and seen many secrets. "I am pleased to hear another pur va Ta'agra'iss."

"This one does not wish to let go what little she has left of home, be it family or her spoken words."

"Ah, the thief and the warrior. What a sight." Ri'saad chuckled. "Khajiit gives welcome to you and your kitten, if this one shall assume correctly. A pleasure at last. Do'raji has spoken highly of you whenever he gets a chance."

"So she has heard. It is her honor to accept your warm welcome in this land of bitter cold. But she has heard of your many wares. Might she be allowed to spend a few of your moments in trade?" Dar'chaj gave a cautious smile.

"But of course! Come, see what this one has to offer," Ri'saad swept his arm towards his tent. Grabbing a few enchanted armors and weapons she had stored from Mijah's saddle bags, she followed. Do'raji went back to Masari and scratched Khi'ræn's neck in a calming manner. Masari giggled when Khi'ræn stretched her neck and lifted her lips to show her teeth. "She's funny!"

"She likes it, must've found her itchy spot. Didn't I, pretty girl?" Do'raji smirked as Khi'ræn lifted and dropped her head, as though she were nodding yes. "Where's Momma?" Masari blinked as she tried to look around the mare's large head. "Your mother is currently trading with the Khajiit here for a few extra coins."

"There are other Khajiit?!" She asked with excitement in her eyes.

"There are. I would ask if you'd like to go meet them, but we need to starting into the city here in just a minute. Sorry, kitten," Do'raji apologized as he pulled Masari off Khi'ræn and set her down on the ground. "Go to your mother. I'll put the horses up."

"Aww...yes Papa." Masari's ears and tail slumped as she expressed disappointment. He didn't blame her, he would be excited to meet other Khajiit as well. She skipped over to the tent that Dar'chaj was in. Do'raji detached the few sacks from Khi'ræn's saddle and slung them over his shoulder, tucking the straps into his armor so they would stay in place. "Come on now, let's put you in the stable," he coaxed the mare into following him. She shook her mane and followed him with an indifferent snort. Mijah noticed that he was leading the mare away. The gelding nickered as he watched. "You come too, you mule of a horse," he growled and grabbed his reins after relieving him of his haul. "Skulvar! You have room for two?"

The Nord stable master grunted and set down his mug of ale. "I s'pose so. How long?"

"You should know by now not to ask that," Do'raji rolled his eyes.

"Tch, fine." Skulvar took the reins of both horses and proceeded to lead them away, not without grumbling "damn cat" under his breath. Do'raji growled softly. If the Nord wasn't essential, he'd have taken care of him a long time ago. Then again he wasn't that type of person. Good thing Dar'chaj wasn't the one dealing with him... He shuddered as he contemplated what her reaction would've been. Nothing pleasant came to mind. She was...not one to take racism very well. As in, not at all. He went back over to Ri'saad's tent and stood at the entrance, just as Dar'chaj had bought a small pouch of Moon Sugar, a phial of Skooma, and a lovely dress for Masari of sunset orange and violet hemmed with white lace. "Here you go, little one."

"Thank you, ahfado..." Masari trailed off, looking at a doll that was made with camel hair. The doll was shaped into that of a Senche, a quadpedal Khajiit that was known to carry their kin into battle. Ri'saad noticed her staring at it and gently handed it to her. "Here, little one. Take it."

"Ah- really?" Masari gaped in surprise.

"The only thing I ask in return is that you grow up to be just as strong as the brother it takes after." Masari took the doll with the most careful of hands, as though she was holding a glass rose. She held the it close with a giddy smile. "Dro-Khajiit, Masari ohtoh!"

"Yes, thank you for your kindness," Dar'chaj bowed her head.

"Of course. May your bed be warm and your food sweet," Ri'saad called after the three of them. Do'raji smiled and wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulder. "Now, let's go see if they'll cooperate."

"Do they typically give you a hard time?" She blinked.

"Not really, but you're new. We'll have to see when we get there,"Do'raji shrugged. They rounded the bend and crossed the bridge to find that the gates were already opened for them. Dar'chaj looked fairly surprised. "Enjoy your stay in Whiterun, Khajiit," one of the guards said as they passed by, not even giving them a second glance.

"Guess we're good!" Do'raji chuckled. The gates closed behind them and Dar'chaj looked around, her ears twitching nervously. Masari, however, was practically bouncing with new found energy. The city was vibrant with color. Lavender grew plentiful along the cobblestone paths. The grass was green and healthy. A loud hum of many people in the trader's square resonated around and over the houses. Do'raji noticed that his mate was getting rather skittish and nuzzled her cheek. "It's alright, ahtok. No one here will suddenly run up to you and instantly pin you as a thief. You'd be surprised at how open minded the people here are, even the Nords."

"How can she be certain of your words?" Dar'chaj whispered softly.

"I will show you tomorrow. But first things first, let's get settled down. Because I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of this armor for the night. My back's killing me," he grunted as he shifted the luggage into a better position.

"Then we shall do just that. For she doesn't know about you, but she cannot wait to sleep in a proper home again."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Second chapter is now up :D Like the chapter before, I would not mind any form of help from you guys if you can. Not much to say at the moment. ^^ See you next chapter!

**Ta'agra'iss words and meanings**

**Ahnaro – **my husband

**Ahtok –** my wife

**Ahnurr – **my father

**Ahziss ja'khajiit – **my kitten (possessive connotation)

**Dro-M'athra – **Dremora (specifically the Daedric Princes)

**Budi** – A leather shirt made of camel hide, it is typically worn by workers. Is also considered casual wear.

**Va Dar – **corruption of "var dar", which literally means "to take away one's sugar(life)." In this case, "va dar" means "death" or "stolen sugar".

**Iiliten – **girl

**Jebnurr – **roughly means "your father".

**Ehkoh – **chase; to give chase

**"Ahnak va Dar'chaj, Dro-Khajiit." – **"My name is Dar'chaj, elder Khajiit."

**"Nukoh, ja'khajiit." –** "[Be] at peace/ease, younger Khajiit."

**"…pur va Ta'agra'iss." – **"…speak/converse The Words of the People."

**Ahfado – **my mother

**Dro-Khajiit, Masari ohtoh! – "**Masari owes [a] debt [to] elder Khajiit!"

**Khajiit Lore notes**

**S'rendarr: **The Khajiiti god of mercy and duty.

**Senche: **A subspecies of Khajiit that are nicknamed "feline battle steeds." Quadpedal but able to stand on their hind legs, Senche stand at the size of a full grown male Altmer at the whithers when on all fours. They willfully allow other Khajiit to ride on their backs into battle. Not much is known about their appearance outside of Elswyre, but are rumored to look just like "big cats" i.e. tigers, lions, saber cats.


	3. A Wondrous Proposition

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Wondrous Proposition**

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape of form own Skyrim, it's characters, or creation. Nor am I affiliated with Bethesda Studios. I merely write my fantasies and original characters within the story it has provided._

* * *

Dar'chaj awoke first. With a groggy yawn, she sat up in bed and stretched. She stopped. There were no buzzing of bees or trills of pine thrush. Perhaps the occasional mourning cry of a dove, but other than that it was quiet. 'How odd, has the world stopped?' She thought to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. A huff of a cough and a male voice grumbling made her look back. She relaxed at the sight of her mate, Do'raji, swinging an arm over his eyes and turning onto his side, away from her. 'That's right... I came to his home yesterday. Goodness, what a day that was...' She smiled. But the feast to break their fast would not cook itself, and she was certainly famished. Throwing a robe on, over her naked form as she quickly realized with embarrassment, she carefully walked down the stairs to the main den. It was odd, having to walk on stairs. She was not used to such a thing, but she easily got the hang of it.

"Oh! Good morning!" Dar'chaj's head snapped up when she heard the voice. She reached down to her waist for her dagger only to be grabbing air. "Easy, friend. It's only me." The Nord chuckled nervously when she saw the Khajiit's bristled fur and dilated eyes. Dar'chaj calmed down but only a little bit. "Lydia? Might she inquire why you are here so early?"

"Divines, you must've drunk a lot last night," Lydia laughed softly, as to not wake up the other two sleepers.

"She does not remember what happened last night, but she does not feel sick with drunken aftermath," she blinked. "Would you mind telling her?"

"Well, the three of you came in and Masari almost immediately made herself at home. You made dinner while Thane Do'raji put away your things. Everything was pretty quiet until Masari went to bed and that's when you pulled out this tiny green bottle," Lydia explained, pointing to the tipped over empty bottle that was resting on the table. Dar'chaj instantly knew what had most likely happened at that point. "Oh no... Did she really...?" She trailed off, her voice dripping with mortification.

"I'll just say this much; things got a little uh...heated between you two."

"Jekos Sheggorath!" Dar'chaj instantly hid her face in her hands. If she didn't have fur, she knew for a fact that her entire face and neck would be the brightest red ever to exist. "She is so sorry you had to witness maddened cats on skooma!"

"Pfft, there's no need for an apology. I certainly won't comment about it," Lydia shook her head. "Alright, I'll get out of here. Take care now!" After the Nord closed the door behind her, Dar'chaj grumbled with a bristled tail and shaky hands. Her first night here and she had already thoroughly embarrassed herself! The wood creaked above. That certainly didn't calm her nerves any. Do'raji slumped his way down the stairs with a yawn. Gods, his mane! It was an utter mess! Even a skeever's nest looked neater than whatever in Oblivion that was. "Morning, ahtok..." He scratched his belly.

"Ahnaro! We must do something about Lydia!" Dar'chaj cried.

"Eh?" Do'raji stared at her with a blank expression. "Why, what's wrong? Did she say something to you?" All she had to do was cover her face once more and point to the empty skooma bottle. His eyes dilated rather quickly. Do'raji jumped down to her. "Well...there's no point in getting upset about it now." He gently rubbed her arms to soothe down her fur.

"B-But she was here! When we drank the skooma!" Dar'chaj whined.

"And I will talk to the Jarl about getting her a home of her own. Until then, we can't really do anything about it," he sighed. "Var var var."

Dar'chaj grumbled when he said that phrase to her. "If you insist. Come, help her make breakfast." Do'raji chuckled mildly and pulled away to grab some ingredients for her. It did not take long for the house to hold a wonderful aroma. Masari came in rubbing her eyes. The scent must've woken her. It took a lot for the child to awaken, but the smell of food would certainly do it.

"Sari, while your mother and I are out, I want you to go and have fun," Do'raji smiled as he sat down at the table. Masari blinked at him.

"Surely she can come with us?"

"Yes, but I want to swing by Jorrvaskr. It's the Companion's mead hall and is certainly no place for a child."

"And you are suggesting for her to be by herself? The entire time?!" Dar'chaj instantly straightened and glared at her mate.

"No, because I will ask Lydia to watch her. Besides, nothing ever happens here! She'll be fine. Just watch out for Braith, she's a mean one. Does that sound good, Sari?" He smiled at their daughter, who was suddenly very much awake and nodding her head excitedly. Dar'chaj pinched the bridge of her nose. Something was going to happen, she knew it. But now that the child was hyped up about exploring her new home, there was no stopping her. "Do'raji, I will have your tail on a spike if something happens to her!"

"A little faith, ahtok. Everyone here knows everyone else."

"Fusozayiit..."

"Your words wound me, Dar'chaj!" Do'raji placed his hands over his heart to feign hurt. She rolled her eyes and finished roasting the salmon and steaming the mudcrab legs. "Tell her about the Companions."

"There are many stories about them. Apparently, they trace their legacy all the way back to Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions when they came to settle Tamriel."

"Goodness, that's quite the legend to live up to," Dar'chaj blinked in surprise.

"Aye. A very honorable guild. I joined them, but I have been busy with other business to go back. Would you mind joining me?"

"She does not see why not." Dar'chaj shrugged. Masari was happily munching on her breakfast, lost in her thoughts of what the place will be. Dar'chaj looked down at her with a happy sort of sadness. If only this world was not so close minded, her child could roam free and be able to choose any friend she'd wish. Perhaps in another lifetime. But not these days. Dar'chaj stood, her food barely touched.

"Dar'chaj? Are you alright?"

"This one is fine, just not very hungry. Masari, Do'raji, shall she get you anything before I leave?"

"I'm fine Momma!" Masari piped up merrily.

"Eh...I'll be fine."

"Alright then, she shall take her leave." She cleared off her place before heading back upstairs. Behind her, she could hear Do'raji talking to Masari in a hushed voice. From the sudden playful shrieks and giggles that erupted from the little girl, he must have been playing with her. Dar'chaj smiled as she entered their room. It was good that they got along so well already. She knew that Masari did not remember her father very well, but had missed him very much. And that he did not disappoint her when it came to a father figure. She shed her robe, pulling the beautiful furred armor on over her naked form. Dar'chaj loved the way it felt against her own fur, which was coarse. She was made for the desert, after all. A pair of daggers caught her eye while she was snapping on her bracers and fur boots. They were made of black metal and wicked in their jagged edge, but they were beautiful all the same. There was a red glow running down the inside of the blade and across the hilt. She picked them up and spun in a circle with the daggers extended. The form she used with the weapons was as fluid as water in a stream but as deadly as a Shanjijri Asp. Rawlith Khaj it was called. It taught to attack swiftly and suddenly, but defensively as to not let the rush of battle get the upper hand of their tactics. To be as ruthless as the desert but as fluid as the sands.

"It has been a long time since I've seen you dance like that."

"It has been a long time since this one has been able to find weapons that allowed her to 'dance' like this." Dar'chaj relaxed her stance and looked over to her husband who was leaning against the doorway, looking at her with a soft smile. She held up the two daggers with a questioning look.

"If you like them, then by all means! They have no name as far as I am aware of. I think one of them freezes the air around it and the other drinks the blood of those it cuts." Do'raji shrugged as he neared her. She sighed as she looked down at the daggers. "Ruthless, but what she needs to help protect herself."

"We will see. Let me get ready and we'll get going."

Dar'chaj watched her mate as he clad himself in steel and placed his axe on his back. She tried to keep her eyes away. After five years of being away and she could not even remember their first night back together. It was very disconcerting to her. She should've been more careful. Not being on skooma for nine years tends to lead to...forgetting how bad the side effects are. Skooma effected everyone differently. Some tended to become really hyper and others had a drunken effect. With Dar'chaj, she would forget what happened during her intoxication. She wanted it to be a special night and yet... That'll remind her never to buy Skooma ever again. Do'raji turned towards her and smiled. His hand on her waist and his nuzzle on her throat sent shivers through her, but her guilt overpowered any desire that would've spurred. "She is sorry, but not right now..."

"You're right, we need to get going." Do'raji let his palm linger across her hips before he left her side completely. Dar'chaj felt her ears flatten. Gods damn Sheggorath... They walked back downstairs and Masari was already dressed in her new dress. "Walk with us until we find Lydia, child. Then we can leave you be," Do'raji smiled.

"Remember my words, ahnaro..." Dar'chaj growled.

"How could I not?" He chuckled. Masari slipped her hand into his. He clasped her tiny paw and out the door they went. The chilly air hit her, but it was a wonderful feeling. Dar'chaj looked around. For some reason she had expected SOMETHING to have changed scenically, but it didn't as far as she could tell. They wandered to the Trader's Circle and Lydia approached. "Honor to you, my Thane."

"Good morning, Lydia. Hey, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?" Lydia blinked, obviously surprised by this.

"Dar'chaj and I need to head to Dragonsreach, but we were also going to stop by Jorrvaskr. Masari would like to explore. Could you keep her company until we get back?" Do'raji smiled at her.

Lydia chuckled and looked down at Masari. "Would you mind my being with you?"

"Not at all!" Masari grinned, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Well, alright then. I can show you all of the best spots in the city." She looked around to make sure that no one was staring at the little Khajiit before holding out her hand for her. Masari hugged both her mother and father before rushing over to Lydia. More like bounding over to her, really. "Take care, my Thane."

"Keep a close eye on her now!"

~ * { ^ } * ~

"Raaaaaghh!"

"And they're at it again..." Do'raji sighed as soon as they entered the Companion's hall. Dar'chaj stared at him questioningly before looking ahead to see what the commotion was all about. There was a male Dunmer and a female Nord swinging wild blows at one another, each hoping to draw blood or at least badly bruise their opponent. Everyone was standing around them in a circle, whooping and shouting encouragements. How curious. Dar'chaj was quickly bored with watching the two. She looked around the hall. It was vast, but strangely warm. The large hearth in the middle could've possibly helped with that. At the east end of the mead hall was an indention in the wood with multiple throngs. Most of them held a fragment of an artifact, possibly an axe by the looks of it?

"Brother Do'raji! Good to see you again!" A rough voice called over the battle cries of the fist fight and a huge male Nord came towards them. His hair was a complete mess. Thick rings of dark colored skin encircled his eyes in a sort of mask. "Farkas! Honor to you, my friend!" Do'raji smiled and shook hands with the giant of a human. Dar'chaj widened her eyes in surprise. It was the first human she had ever seen that actually came up to Do'raji's chin. "Did you complete that job I sent your way?"

"Aye, I did. Those skeevers are a problem no more," Do'raji nodded. A large coin purse traded between them. It certainly did not leave Dar'chaj's ever watchful eyes.

"Jihatt? You deal with jihatt?!" She hissed at her mate.

"No, they aren't jihatt. Renrijra," he corrected her. "And they actually support honor. They are not that different from the Mane's Guard."

"Tch, she will take your word for it..."

"Friend of yours?" The man named Farkas raised an eyebrow.

"She is my mate. I was hoping that I could convince Kodlak to let her in." Do'raji smiled nervously. She was never one for first impressions, this she knew for certain. But she had her limits and Do'raji was pushing his luck very quickly. The man before them was looking at her strangely. Her eyes narrowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Farkas, one of the Comanpions here. If you want to follow in your mate's footsteps, let me be the first to say that you are following a very honorable path."

"Forgive her for being a stick in mud, as you humans say, but she will have to see about that. Now, if she may speak to your leader?" Dar'chaj stepped forward, careful not to see like too much of a jerk. She could not help but be on edge around this bunch. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was a undisciplined group of rabble. Farkas nodded, turning to head to the eastern end of the mead hall. Do'raji stayed by her side with an arm around her shoulders. "You seem a little snippish. Is everything alright?"

"Aside from joining a group that she is not certain of? Peachy," Dar'chaj said bluntly. Do'raji sighed. He probably thought that he was in trouble. They went through double doors and down a hallway with the male Dunmer and the female Nord from earlier snickering behind them. "I bet the only thing that armor is good for is keeping her warm."

"Hah! I bet it barely does that!"

Do'raji flattened his ears and was about to turn around when Dar'chaj grabbed the front of his armor. "Who are those two?" She asked.

"Athis and Njaala... I have never liked them..." He growled. They weren't even trying to quiet their laughter.

"Good. This will make it even sweeter." Dar'chaj smiled venomously. She needed a few punching bags something fierce. Do'raji noticed her grin and snickered as well. Those two were going to be in for the humiliation of their lives. They entered the Harbinger's chambers.

"Harbinger! Brother Do'raji and I bring you a newcomer," Farkas announced. He stepped to the side to show him the Khajiit. She stared at the old man straight in the eyes. He had seen much in his lifetime. It almost instant respect on her part. He was old, but he still looked the part of a formidable warrior. There was sadness intertwining wisdom in his eyes. Or was that agony? From the outside looking in, they looked the same. "She takes it that you are the leader of the Companions?"

"I am no leader, girl. I am just the rational mind of this rowdy bunch. So, you wish to join our lofty order?" Kodlak smirked, but not in a negative way. "Your eyes hold a fire I have not seen in a long time."

"This one will be honest, she was not sure of this guild when she approached. But now she sees that there is someone here who carries honor as how it should be carried. Excluding my mate, of course," she quickly added when she heard a growl from behind her. Do'raji chuckled and crossed his arms. He did not need to vouch for her. Kodlak asked her the usual questions that he asked all of the recruits. It was usually the last question that threw many off.

"How are you in a fight, girl?"

"Hah! This one has much to learn, even if she can hold her own."

"There's a good girl." Kodlak Whitemane's eyes seemed to grin all on their own, even if he physically did not. "Farkas, take her out to the yard and test her arm."

"Actually, Harbinger, if I may?" Do'raji stepped forward. Farkas didn't say anything but there was an amused smirk on his face. "We were...discussing this earlier, Farkas and I, and we were thinking that she should face some of the other recruits."

"Let me guess, Athis and Njaala? I don't see why not," Kodlak sighed as he leaned back to cross his arms. "Just don't embarrass them too much. We do need them intact for their missions. Even if they do need to be toned down a notch. At least it saves us from doing it. Let them know." He waved them off and bent his head back to look at a scroll he was reading previously. Dar'chaj turned and walked out with Do'raji and Farkas smirking like idiots. She, however, was grinning maniacally. She was going to enjoy this. Do'raji went to the two while Farkas got the rest of the Circle, a small group of trustworthy warriors within the Companions, to witness the fight. Soon, there was a small crowd of seasoned warriors under the balcony with a somewhat tall Khajiit facing two opponents in the yard. A lithe woman was laughing. A gruff man with one eye was staring intently at the newcomer. Farkas and someone who appeared to be his brother were standing side by side, whispering among themselves. Possibly taking bets. Do'raji was sitting down in a chair, smiling at his wife.

Dar'chaj held an iron sword in the typical fashion in her right hand, while the other held another sword backhanded. She watched the two jeer at her and swing their weapons around their palms in an attempt to be intimidating. "Is the little kitty too scared now?" Njaala sneered.

"Why don't you go back to the slums and beg for a bowl of milk like the house cat you are?" Athis laughed.

She merely tapped the ground with the tip of her sword and turned her body to so she was facing to her right, the off sword held in front of her protectively while the right sword was placed above her head at an arc. Her right leg held almost all of her weight while her left was twisted a little to the side, her tail curled carefully behind her. Most of the warriors present laughed at her stance, except for the one eyed warrior and Do'raji. Both just smirked. Athis was the first to charge. He was clumsy and swung his sword overhead. Dar'chaj merely used her left sword to flick the attack to the side and round housed him in the side. He stumbled away, surprised at the amount of force the kick had. But Njaala rushed her flank while he reeled. Dar'chaj spun around the attack and slapped the flat of her blade against her cheek. She slammed the hilt of her weapon against Athis' bicep, which resulted in a growl and a swung fist. The Khajiit ducked in time. Athis struck Njaala in the jaw. She rolled away and knelt on the ground as the two untangled themselves from one another with harsh words. Dar'chaj grinned as they instantly charged after her. Swinging a leg out, she hook her ankle with his and knocked Athis' feet out from under him and jumped sixteen hands into the air to avoid Njaala's horizontal swing. She landed on her shoulders and pushed away. The sudden imbalance and the force of momentum caused the Nord woman to tumble, landing quite unceremoniously on the dark elf. This cause a bout of laughter from the crowd. Red faced and determined not to be beaten by a cat, the human scrambled to her feet. She actually stayed in place this time, shuffling her weight from foot to foot as she examined the slippery cat. The Khajiit was just standing there, her digitigraded legs straight as boards and her swords pointed downwards by her sides. Athis rolled onto his feet, an arm wrapped around his abdomen. "You are surprisingly heavy," he huffed at his partner.

"And you are surprisingly stupid!" The human snapped before going back to watching the cat. She just stood there like a practice dummy. Nothing twitched, not even her whiskers. Dar'chaj suddenly twirled towards them with her swords out. They spread out and were constantly blocking her attacks. They were feeling good about this until she changed directions. And then again. And again. And again. It was all Athis and Njaala could do to keep their guard up from the barrage of relentless attacks, never mind trying to find an opening. Dar'chaj swung her swords in a circle to knock their weapons away and held the edges against their throats. The human and elf were panting while the Khajiit barely drew a quivering breath. Athis roared in outrage as fell onto his hind quaters, drawing his legs in and resting his head on a white-knuckled fist. Njaala stood there glaring at Dar'chaj as she lowered her weapons and walked away. "This isn't over, you damn cat!" She yelled after her.

"Meow," Dar'chaj said without even looking back. The Circle burst out laughing. Do'raji stood to greet his mate. "Nice going out there, ahtok."

"Tch! She was sloppier than Sangiin at a vampire's feast," Dar'chaj growled in irritation. "It would've been different had she had daggers and not lop sided swords."

"I don't think that you needed to worry about that at all, girl." The one eyed warrior approached with a grin. "That was Rawlith Khaj. I haven't seen that style in a long time."

Dar'chaj looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "She is shocked! Humans do not know of it, or of any Khajiiti martial arts."

"I traveled a lot in my younger days. Been all over Tamriel. Elsweyr, Summerset Isles, Vvardynvale, you name it. By the way girl, that armor..." He trailed off, glancing at it with strange eyes.

"Do'raji gave it to her. It was something granted to him," Dar'chaj said carefully, her voice dripping with suspicion. "I see. I was just asking since I hadn't really seen anything like it. My name is Skjor. These kids are Aela, Vilkas, and Farkas. Good to have you with us, newblood."

"The pleasure is all hers, Skjor. Her name is Dar'chaj and she is Do'raji's mate. She is certain to see more of you soon." Dar'chaj nodded. Do'raji chuckled and said his goodbyes to the others before leading her away from Jorrvaskr. "So, what did you think?"

"They are certainly ones for a good fight," she shrugged.

"Not so bad for a bunch of 'jihatt'?" He teased.

"Renrijra, you mean? And no, they aren't too bad."

They approached the Wind District once more with Do'raji telling her what each district was and why they were named as such. Dar'chaj, however, merely twitched her ears at his words and nodded absentmindedly. Finally, he got annoyed with her sudden aloofness and pulled her aside into a shadowy area between a couple of houses. "Dar'chaj, what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, ahnaro," Dar'chaj flattened her ears and tried to slip away. But Do'raji grabbed her shoulders and held her against the wooden wall. "I may not be as clever as you, ahtok, but do not think that I can be fooled by words. You have been acting strangely all morning. I thought that perhaps that fight would've eased your odd behavior, but it seems to have made it worse! Now please, tell me, what is wrong?"

His words were stern as were his eyes, but it was not that he was upset. It was because she was and he did not know why. He was worried about her. Dar'chaj sighed and hugged him, pressing her body flat against him. Do'raji hugged back with no small amount of confusion. "It is a stupid reason, ahnaro. Do not mind her..."

"Well, of course I'm going to mind. I've upset you in some way."

"No, it's not you..."

"Was it Lydia?"

"Not quite, but it was something Lydia pointed out..."

"What, the skooma?"

"She forgot about our night together..."

"What?" Do'raji pulled away with a raised eyebrow. "That was it? That was what bothered you all this time?"

"Not only that, but she has dared to forget why she quit skooma in the first place and when she was under the influence, she cannot remember our night of rejoining!" Dar'chaj looked down in shame. Not because of the event, but because she realized now that she was being really childish for no good reason. Do'raji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Women..." He muttered to himself. He sighed as he collected his thoughts and lifted her chin to look at him. "So. You don't remember last night. Well..." He chuckled then nuzzled her neck. "Then that will make tonight just as sweet."

"B-But..." She started, but couldn't even remember what she wanted to say. Dar'chaj just let him rain kisses down her neck and along what little of her collarbone her fur armor allowed. She chuffed pleasantly. "Not now though!" She giggled as she pulled away.

"You feel better?"

"Perhaps. We shall see."

"Good," Do'raji chuckled and gave her one last nuzzle before pulling away to head to the Cloud District. Of course she felt better, now that she realized just how much of an idiot she was being. They walked past the strange human who stood before an elaborate shine of Talos. Or Tiber Septim. That whole situation was vague and utterly confusing to her. But she could relate as they had a god like that of their own. Rahjin, their Thief God. Catching up to the hulk of a beast she called her husband, she could not help but gape at the giant building known as the famous Dragonsreach. She had heard about it many times, but nothing seemed right when it came to how tall it was. "Dar'chaj is curious, the Jarl lives here?"

"Aye, that he does," Do'raji smiled as he opened the doors for her. She walked through. It looked even bigger on the inside than the exterior suggested. Her mate beckoned to her. "I see that what Lydia said was true. How are you feeling, Thane Do'raji?" A man with dusty blond hair lounged on a throne, but straightened when he saw the Khajiit approach.

"Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, I am alive and well. Thank you for asking. There is something I need to tell you, my Jarl." Do'raji stood at attention, his entire posture radiating dire seriousness. The Jarl shifted in his seat and motioned for him to continue.

"I have reason to believe that the creatures known as the Falmer are planning something."

The silence was deafening. The dark elf who stood at the Jarl's side crossed her arms. A mage came forward from a small room to the side. Do'raji shuffled his feet. Dar'chaj came forward to comfort him. He smiled but quickly spoke once again.

"There have been many rumors floating around that traders and caravans alike have begun to...seemingly vanish into thin air. But when I inspected the sights, there were no signs of struggle. The horses were left, panicked mind you, but were not killed. Not even harmed in any way."

"How can you be sure that it's the Falmer? They are mindless creatures, Khajiit. It could very well just be bandits, Imperials, or Stormcloaks alike taking prisoners." The dark elf growled.

"Because they all happened near caves that were known to have Falmer activity. Besides, leaving the horses alone while taking everyone prisoner? The Stormcloaks are in dire need of supplies, the Imperials want the upper hand, and bandits kill everyone in sight and take everything they can get their hands on. While all would take prisoners, there would be signs of some sort of struggle. There wasn't even so much as a drop of blood," Do'raji sighed. Dar'chaj rubbed the fur on his arm. Jarl Balgruuf leaned back into his throne. His expression...she couldn't tell what he was thinking. 'Why are humans so hard to read?' She thought to herself in irritation. Khajiit had so many telltale signs of thought- their faces, ears, tail, body posture, and even their fur! But humans only had their expressions and posture. Sometimes it was impossible to read them. She only hoped that this "Jarl" was fair. "I see... Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Farengar Secret-Fire."

"Yes, sire?" The human mage grumbled from where he was standing.

"What do you know of the Falmer?"

"Little to nothing at all. I studied about dragons, not the hideous beasts we know as Falmer. So do forgive me if I do not partake in this...situation." Dar'chaj narrowed her eyes at the mage. What an arrogant human! She could tell that he just wanted to scoff at the whole idea and return to his books. Even his words were annoyed and bored. Even the Dunmer at the Jarl's side caught wind of his careful insult. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the human. Farengar didn't even have the decency to look apologetic. Only hindered. If Jarl Balgruuf noticed the mage's tone, he paid no heed to it. "I see. You may return to your studies at once. Avenicci."

"Sire?" Another human stepped forward, this one clad in a brown robe of nobility. Or one of high status. Either one really. His face was withered, but his expression thoughtful. Almost arrogant. 'What strange company this Jarl keeps...' Dar'chaj thought.

"I want you to send letters to all of the Holds, telling them what we were told just now. I don't care if the couriers come back to tell us that the letters were burned, read, or crumpled in their faces. I just want the warnings sent to the other Jarls to warn them of the impending danger. Irileth."

"Yes, my Jarl," the female Dunmer stepped forward with a gauntlet over her heart. Finally, someone who had decency around here...

"I want you to go through the ledgers and find all of the caves in this Hold that are thought to house Falmer. Then take a dispatch of no more than three guards with you. I want you to scout the caves, no heroic clean ups. As soon as you have, report back to me."

"It shall be done, my lord."

"Now go, all of you," Jarl Balgruuf waved his arms in dismissal as he stood and suddenly the room became alive. Some of the guards left to alert others of their platoons of what had been said. Granted, it was all rather far-fetched. But in this time of living fire-breathing dragons and vampires attacking cities during the daylight, who knows what could happen at this point. "Do'raji, stay. I would like to discuss this matter with you."

"Of course," Do'raji bowed his head and walked after the jarl whom had begun to walk up the steps beside his throne. Dar'chaj could not help but let a small grumble sound off in the back of her throat. "She should leave. This isn't her place to be."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Do'raji looked back at her.

"Na… Dar'chaj bo reghaht," she said in her native tongue, not even bothering to speak in Common Tamierlic. Besides, it felt wonderful to speak in Ta'agra. Certainly, she wanted to teach Masari the wonderful language, but there was a fair chance that they would never return to Elsweyr. That thought by itself saddened her. At least they were (somewhat) far away from the constricting claws of the Aldmeri Dominion.

"Dar'chaj…" He sighed. "Naba maaszi. Jajo bo kon," Do'raji said softly as he cupped her cheek with a large hand. She inhaled the scent that came from the appendage, reassuring herself for the umpteenth time that he was truly standing right in front her. She smiled up at him with a gentle paw. "She thanks you."

"Tell Masari that I will be there soon."

"I will. Go, before you are missed."

Dar'chaj reluctantly tore herself from her husband's side so that she may go to Masari. Her thoughts raced with worry. Was she alright? Was Lydia protecting her from ridicule? If she was made fun of, was she comforted? One might've called the human-like Khajiit over protective, perhaps even overbearing, but how could she not worry about her child when they were not even supposed to be allowed in the city to begin with? She stepped outside and the view that greeted her was even more breathtaking. Once one passed the arches guiding them to Dragonsreach, they had gotten a wonderful view of the Wind District and of the Gildergreen. With a shake of her head, she trekked down the steps. Perhaps Masari was nearby?

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone~ The third chapter is up! Yay! Now, I just wanted to let everyone get a taste of what's to come before I get a groove going. No promises though, heh. I'm bad at this. Aside from that, you guys know the drill~ Words you think I can use as Ta'agra are appreciated! ^^ See you next chapter!

**Ta'agra'iss words and their meaning**

**"Jekos Sheggorath!" - "Fuck/Rut Sheggorath!"**

**Ahtok - **my wife

**Ahnaro - **my husband

**"Var var var." - **"The sugar must flow.", "What will be will be." An important proverb to the Khajiit, as this is what they mostly live by.

**Fusozayiit - **foolish person; irresponsible person

**Shanjiri Asp - **A very poisonous tree snake that resides in the marshes and the more humid parts of the jungles.

**Jihatt - **sellsword/bandit/mercenary (negative connotation)

**Renrijra - **honored sellsword (positive connotation)

**"Na… Dar'chaj bo reghaht." - **"No... But Dar'chaj [is] worried."

**"Naba maaszi. Jajo bo kon." - **"It's not necessary. But you [can/may] go."

**Khajiit Lore and notes**

**Rawlith Khaj: **Literally means "Rain of the Desert." It is a fluent martial art that teaches one to use their inner energy with their feet and hands while using their opponent's energy against them. The forms are compatible with all manner of weaponry, whether it be swords, a pike, or just your hands.

**Sheggorath:** The Mad Cat, or better know as Sheogarath. In the Khajiiti pantheon, he is the god of insanity and skooma; a substance that causes intoxication with "a bit of a twisted kick."

**Mane: **The leader of the Khajiit, the Mane is always born as a male and under a Solar Eclipse. One would think that he would be born under a certain sign of Masser and Secunda, but according to the Khajiit, he has no breed name. He is just simply unique. The Mane's word is always taken into consideration as the Mane is labeled as a neutral party.

**Rahjin: **The Thief God. Much like how the Ysmer, or better known as Tiber Septim, ascended into godhood, Rahjin was granted ascension when he became their most famous thief. According to his legend, he stole a tattoo from the neck of Empress Kintyra while she slept.

**Common Tamrielic: **The language that all provinces across Tamriel use as an international connection. In Elsweyr, that is their second language, so they speak it very fluently, even if they do have an fairly thick accent.


End file.
